Frank Iero-My Roommate Of Sorrows-Bio1
by 221b-allonsy
Summary: This is my first time using this site, and I thought I'd transfer this story over from another site to here to get my stuff out. I hope to get good feedback here as well.


**Name:**Jordan (Jord) Marie Brooks**Age:**22

**Birthday:**January 28th

**Looks:**Blackish, dark brown hair with red/maroon highlights. Hazel eyes that are a few shades greener than Frank's, but still similar. The same height as Frank. A small bit of not very visible freckles under her eyes and on her nose.

**Personality:**Always loveable even when there isn't much in common with her. Doesn't like being complimented at all for anything, just in her nature not to be for anything at all. An absolute virtuoso at the piano, teaches at a Blues to Bach-like store that's the same play Ray teaches guitar.

**Name:**Raina (Rain) Magenta Croft**Age:**23

**Birthday:**February 3rd

**Looks:**Black hair with a few blond streaks and deep, dark-ish blue eyes. An industrial bar piercing in her right ear, a cartilage piercing in her left, and snake bites.

**Personality:**Semi-crazy, best friend to Jordan, not a musician but loves music and the music industry.

**.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.**

My whole body shivers as another gust of the freezing wind blows past me. A group of people brush past me nearly knocking me off my balance making me nearly go face first in the somewhat snowy sidewalk. They all huddle through the door of the same coffee shop making me swear.

The feel of the heater blasting against me as I enter the shop is pleasing. I smile walking over to the counter by my best (and only) friend in the world, Rain.

"Hey girl." She says sliding a coffee across the counter to some customer. "How were the giving of the lessons today?"

I slump against the counter as she preoccupies herself with another customer. "Pretty good. Tired like always." She hands me an amazing gift of a scolding hot black coffee.

"That's good on the lessons news. You need some sleep tonight."

I yawn a little while Rain fingers her bar piercing looking around for the right things for her order to fill. "Well, I'm going to go read until the end of your shift. See you when it's over."

I walk over to my favorite seat in the shop with my coffee grabbing my book from below the cushion of the chair. Usually it's easy to concentrate on my book and zone people out. The people behind me are a group who won't shut up and are distracting me.

"Alright, who let him have the caffeine?" One asks clearly angered.

"I don't know but we need to sit him away while he's inhyper mode!" Another voice says.

"These chairs aren't bouncy and hurt my butt!" A faster voice says. Probably the one who had the accidental caffeine intake? I laugh a little giving a small smirk anyways, since no one actually normal says things like that; not that I would know.

Raina looks at me from behind the counter probably thinking_'What the hell?'_to the group behind me. I give up on trying to read and listen to their conversation looking around my page.

"These aren't the only seats Sherlock. There's a couch right there," A preoccupied voice says.

"OOH!" The hyper person says speeding past me diving for the couch. They sit upright and immediately start bouncing up and down.

The very hyper person ends out being a guy; a good looking guy with medium-short black hair with some going over his eye,a lip and nose ring, a small bit of red eye shadow, and eyeliner put around his eyes almost professionally. Thank goodness for him, it works really well on him. He has multiple tattoos around his arms and one on his neck I catch a glimpes of. He's rocking out black skinny jeans, Converse, and a band tee all at the same time. He looks really cute i think.

I smile a bit sneaking a glance from him out of the small cutrain of my loose hair.

As the mystery man starts to notice me looking at him, he slowly stops bouncing. "Gee! There's a girl staring at me!" They ask 'Gee' like a girl who found a creeper van guy standing at the front door of her house.

Someone grabs my shoulder making me jump. Another eye-lined faced looks at me then closes his eyes and sighs. Why have I never seen these guys who seem to have awesome style?

Who I infer is Gee sits on the couch with the hyper boy. "I'm sorry about my friend here, he isn't allowed to have much caffeine and I think he bribed that hot cashier over there to," He apologizes like a parent pointing to Rain

"You mean Rain?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, hey, are you alright?" He looks at me looking at him curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I snap out of my interested trance paying attention to the two unknown boys. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Frank!" The bouncing one says. "That's Gerard!" He continues to bounce up and down pointing at Gerard. I quickly memorize the names making sure I keep them in my head.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you pointing is impolite?" Gerard tells Frank then turns back to me. "Like my amazingly hyper friend said, I am indeed the Marvelous Gerard. Honored to meet you Miss, uh-"

"Jordan." I finish for him shaking Gerard's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Jordan. Hold on, you have to meet the others. Go attempt to try calming Spazz-o over there if you wouldn't mind."

Gerard goes back to the table he came from and I hide my book again getting an immediate hug from Frank when I make it over to the couch.

Gerard returns with three new guys, one with glasses who's occupied reading a book, another hard looking body guard type of guy with a lip piercing, and Ray, one of the guitar teachers from where I work.

"Hey Jord!" Ray says sticking out his fist. I return the fist bump as he sits next to Frank. "Been a while, hasn't it? How've you been?"

"Yeah, Mike's been bored without me to annoy him." I say pushing the hair behind my ear. (Mikey's the owner of the shop) "I just got back from the thing down in Louisiana this morning actually."

"No kidding," Ray says.

"You two know each other?" Frank asks.

"Yeah, we work at the shop together." I say looking over noticing his eyes; hazel; a bit browner than mine. Everything is cute about this boy so far.

"You're the Jordan this guy gossips about for piano playing and shows us your YouTubes or whatever?" The tough looking guy asks. I look over to Ray with a shocked and questioning look.

"You show them YouTubes of me?" I say.

"Well, just for bragging rights..." Ray laughs nervously.

"Bragging rights for what?" I ask.

"Haven't you heard your songs?" Gerard asks. "They're fucking amazing!"

I look down blushing like mad from that. "Nah, they're fine. I wouldn't say amazing,-"

"No, he said 'fucking amazing'. That's a lot more than amazing in Gerard translation." The one reading the book says.

"So, who are you other two?" I ask.

"Bob, Bob Bryar." The tough guy, Bob, says holding out a fist. I bump it back looking at the reading one.

"Well, this is Mikey my younger book-a-holic of a brother," Gerard introduces. "He's the shy guy next to Bob, and a reader. Don't mind if he ignores you when he's warming up to you.

My watch beeps signaling 10 o'clock; Rain's now off her shift. Right on cue she comes over and tosses the apron onto the table while sitting in between Gerard and I.

"Hey Ray." She says waving to him.

"Hey Rain." He nods with his fro bouncing a bit.

"So, who are your new friends Jord?" She asks looking around to all of them and stopping at Gerard as they both stare into what seems deep as each other's souls.

"Your worst and hottest nightmare at your service." Gerard says taking one of Rain's hands and kissing the top of it. "Gerard Way at your haunting."

Raina's cheeks flare a little over Gerard's actions. "I see that it is," She says still looking at Gerard. She talks to me now. "Hey, um, I'm going to head home Jord. Is that okay?"

Gerard stands up quickly. "I would be honored to escort you home," He holds out his hand for Rain to accept.

The charm makes Rain blush again starting to giggle accepting the gesture. "You're in luck. I was just about to ask. Later Jord and friends."

They leave getting approved chants from his friends being flipped off in return by Gerard.

"The Fro and I better head home. Who needs a ride?" Bob asks standing along with Ray.

"Book Boy needs one please." Mikey stands closing his book.

"I'll walk." Frank says looking already calmer than before.

"Alright. See you later and Jord tomorrow." Ray says waving as the three walk out the door. I notice that Frank is staring at me. Probably wondering about the new mysterious probably friend he has made.

"So, where you headed?" Frank asks me.

"Bluebird Heights, you?" I tell him getting another hug.

"I LIVE THERE TOO! What floor?"

"Four, room 403." I say. Frank releases me and looks at me with his mouth open a little dramatically.

"You're_also_the Jordan Ms. Lanston tells me to be precautious of with the noise?" Frank asks.

Ms. Lanston, my- or should I say_our_front office lady, is the one Frank is to referring to. An old hag who is like any other old grump.

"You're the annoying guitarist who she always complains about?" Frank nods excitedly. Dude! You're music doesn't suck! It's amazing!" I say taking the hug this time. "Like I say, if the music's too loud, you're too old."

"Major respect." Frank says standing up. "You wanna head there?"

"Why not?" I stand up seeing we're also the same height if not by less than half an inch. "I see someone's not exactly taller than me."

Frank holds out his hand going from the top of his head over to mine smirking. "I see that there isn't. Come on, I'll show you my place."

**Frank's P.O.V.**

She's...she's...amazing. Everything about her. I don't know why I haven't noticed or talked to her before at the shop when I went there with Ray. This is the Jordan Brooks who Ray has always told us about. Before today, I haven't seen anything but her knee down on the pedal and her hands in her piano videos.

We make the short journey to our apartment building and walk in getting a disapproved scowl from Ms. Lanston.

"The magical portal leading into my own Narnia." I say holding out my arms out in a 'ta-da!' style showing the door to her, pulling out my black painted key.

"Looks too much like a door. Not enough old-timey closet like." She says with a small smirk.

"Okay, ruining the magic." I say half blushing. "Would you like to come in anyways?"

"Lead the way." She says. I unlock the door leading into the main living room seeing her look around in awe.

I wouldn't blame her with the shitload of posters of endless bands and some of Gerard's drawings. Of course being in one of the most ditched apartment complexes of the city, it gives us a better place to practice for our band, My Chemical Romance, so all of the equipment is in the living room with a couch on the other side.

"Damn, dude."She says going over to my guitar. "You know how to rock an apartment."

I give a light chuckle. "Thanks. I got some help from the guys.

I take her wrist leading her to the back of the appartment into a back room I've transformed into a gaming/guest room with a couch and gaming system complete with a wall covered in shelves with movies. "Guest room on occasion and gaming slash movies room."

She walks over to the couch plopping herself into the right half of it. I grab a remote to turn on the T.V. while I take off my shoes, her following not long after.

Both of us zone out into the world of old cartoons you think no one remembers but everyone seems to sitting in a comfortable silence like we've known eachother for years and have nothing to talk about anymore.

"Your friend seemed to hit it off with Gerard back there." I make small talk with.

"They look kinda like they've been made for eachother possibly." She comments. I nod a little.

"I'm just wondering to know but do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever your preference is?"

"No, and I prefer guys. Not like they seem very interested."

"Now why do you say that?" I ask turning down the volume turning to face her.

She gives a small shrug. "Never had a boyfriend, never will most definitely. I'm one of those people who is just ugly enough to where no one seems to like me I guess."

"I don't see how they could say that," I say smiling a slight bit. Even in the dark glow from just the t.v. I'm able to see her blush quickly.

"That's nice to hear for once. What about yourself?" She asks in return.

"Nope. Gerard's the closest to a girl I've talked to in a while before you."

"Now_I_can't believe that." She says. "I could believe it for me, but you aren't any where near the ugliest dude I've seen in my life, and in my job you meet a lot of people." I blush a small bit.

"So what did you mean when you were home from a thing down in Louisianna when you were talking to Ray?" I ask.

"Well," She starts. "Some people'll hire me for something to play some songs, either mine or some dead guy's. I'll go around a few towns and do them.

"Do you usually go out of town to other states usually or is that for big events only?"

"I don't usually go out of town unless it's this huge ass event where I get payed enough to where it's worth it." Jordan explains.

"Sounds awesome." I say

"I guess," Jordan sighs looking over to me then back down to her hands. "You kinda feel left out from the group when you go a bunch of places alone,"

"You learn to be solitary a lot," I add. She looks up at me knowing how I can understand. A half smile grows on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I have." She looks down pulling her legs up to her chest resting her head on her knees.

For some time we sit and watch T.V. for a while longer before I see her turn her head facing me looking at my eyes. No, not my eyes, around my eyes.

"Can I help you?" I ask almost laughing.

"I don't know, I'm trying to think how you can be a guy, yet wear and put on eyeliner that perfectly." She raises her head turning to have her back leaning on the arm of her chair.

"What? Am I not allowed to?" I ask.

"No, you are, but, how a guy is capable of that is rare, as in I've only met two guys who can." She says pointing to a picture of Gerard and I on the wall behind her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smile seeing a few freckles under her eyes, that are a bit greener than mine.

We spend at least an hour or two watching t.v. before all of the channels either go to Paid Programming or start up on the little kid shows. I look over to see Jordan in a cute looking ball sleeping with a steady breathing pattern.

"Jordan?" I whisper-sing shaking her a small bit. "Jordan, you wanna go back to your apartment?"

"Mmm?" Jordan twitches up her nose a little opening her eye open to a small slit looking at me.

"You wanna go back to your apartment or do you wanna stay here?" i whisper. She sits up rubbing her eyes a bit.

"I'll go back to my place. Don't need to intrude your space any more." Jordan stands up stretching a bit.

"You're no burden at all. Feel free to come over whenever." I say turning off the t.v. and walking with her to the door.

I walk her over to the other side of the hall where her door is and we stand outside of it a bit awkwardly.

"Well," I say. "It was great meeting you Jordan."

"You too." Jordan smiles fiddling with her red and black striped key. "See you tomorrow before work maybe?"

"Sounds good. I'll play you something." I smile. Next, the unexpected happens. Jordan gives me a not very tight hug, still nice and warm from her jacket she was wrapped up in. I wrap my arms around her a little feeling my pulse grow a bit faster.

She blushes a bit as she lets go of the hug. "Thanks for, you know, inviting me in and understanding, all that."

"Any time." I say.

We bid our goodnights to each other and I walk back into my apartment happy I got to meet her.

No doubt one day we'll be great friends.


End file.
